I Do
by Lol91
Summary: This is set post Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are getting married.


'**I do'**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or anything to do with it.

A/N: This is set post Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are getting married.

**Chapter 1**

**A day at the Burrow.**

"Harry …Harry, what do you think?" came Ginny's peaceful voice floating into Harry's ears, waking him from his daydream.

"W…what about?" Harry asked.

"Sunday lunch, Ron and Hermione are coming over," "What shall I cook?" she added seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

"Err… whatever, I'm not bothered." Harry was thinking more about what he'd been daydreaming of. Ginny had been there standing in front of him in a brilliant white dress, that was complemented great by her flaming red hair. When Harry had looked around he'd seen everybody he knew sitting on chairs with all eyes on him and Ginny. There had been all the Weasley's, plus everyone else who had been in the order of the phoenix, before Harry had destroyed Voldermort. There was nothing else that this could be but Harry and Ginny's wedding. Harry had, had this 'daydream' often, maybe he should ask Ginny to marry him, but what would he do if she said "No". Maybe he could speak to Ron when he came tomorrow for Sunday lunch, or maybe even Hermione, she was Ginny best friend, she'd know whether she would say yes or no.

"Well your not much help are you" Ginny said sounding angry.

"Sorry, I think chicken, that's Ron's favourite isn't it." He said trying to sound interested.

"Yeh, do you think I should invite my mum and dad to dinner tomorrow?"

"Err yeh if you want," Harry replied trying to get the conversation over as quickly as he could. "Why don't you go and send them an owl?"

"No, I think I'll go and see her, do you wanna come?" she asked hopefully.

"Err." He didn't really but hearing the hint of hope in Ginny's voice, he said "ok" he didn't really like to let Ginny down.

"Ginny are you ready yet?" Harry called. He was waiting for her by the fire ready to travel by floo powder.

"No you go on ahead."

Harry wasn't sure about this, especially since he didn't really want to go anyway. But however he took some floo powder, stepped into the fire and called 'The Burrow.'

"Oh, hello Harry." Molly Weasley said sounding surprised as Harry arrived in her kitchen fire.

"Hi, Ginny will be along in a minute." Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh good your just in time for lunch, if you haven't already eaten?" Harry realising this was a question said "oh, I don't know."

When Harry looked around the kitchen he noticed it was empty except for him and Mrs Weasley.

"Err… Where's Mr Weasley?"

"I've told you before, call us Molly and Arthur, and he's in the room. Fred and George are there too."

After checking 'Molly' didn't want any help, he went into the living room.

"Hi everyone." He said.

"Hiya Harry." Fred and George said in unison, as they sometimes did.

"I thought I heard voices." Mr Weasley said. "I was beginning to think Molly was going mad." He continued, laughing.

Harry laughed along with Mrs Weasley, saying "hi, Mr Weasley," even though he called Mrs Weasley, Molly, he wasn't sure Mr Weasley wanted to be called Arthur.

"I've told you call me Arthur." He said.

"We were just saying, we're thinking of opening another shop, a second" Fred said.

"So business is doing well then?" Harry asked.

"Yeh." George said happily.

"But a new joke shop, jerry's joke's," Fred laughed. "Jerry's joke's, what a name, it's not very creative, is it."

"Anyway it's opened up in hogsmede so we decided to open a new one in diagon alley, to get some new custom." George continued.

"Are you staying for lunch Harry?" Arthur asked.

"err yeh I think so, you'll have to ask Ginny when she gets here."

"Gets here? Why where is she?" Fred asked.

"Oh, you know what she's like, she was getting ready." Harry told him. Just then they heard voices in the kitchen.

"Arr that must be her now." Arthur Weasley said.

"Well I better go and see her." Harry said standing up.

"Hi" came Ginny's voice as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Harry said kissing her on the head.

"So are you staying for lunch? Molly asked.

"Yeh, sure, actually mum that's what we came to ask you, do you and dad wanna come to lunch tomorrow?"

"And do we get an invitation to this get together." Came George's voice through the kitchen door.

"Yeh, we already know Ron and Hermione are coming" Fred said.

"Ok you can come, but it's only Sunday lunch." Ginny said. Great how was Harry going to talk to Ron with all the Weasley's there.

"Come on, stop arguing, lunch is ready." Molly said.

Over lunch there was much talk about Weasleys' wizard wheezes second shop (it was clear to Harry by the look on Molly's face that she still wasn't happy about the idea) and Fred and girlfriend Alicia Spinnet. "And will they be coming to dinner, Ginny asked."

"Yes if that's alright." Great that was all Harry needed two more people in his house.

After another hour of chatting Ginny said. "Well we better be off." This was very much to Harry's relief.

"Ok, love but we haven't got any floo powder left." Molly said hugging Ginny.

"Oh that's alright we'll apparate," Harry added quickly. After saying goodbye to Fred, George, Molly and Arthur, Harry concentrated hard on the place he wanted to go, turned and at once, felt a horrible sensation that he was being squeezed through a thick rubber tube he could not draw breath, every part of him was being compressed almost past endurance and then, just when he thought he must suffocate, the invisible bands seemed to burst open, and he was standing in the hall of his home and seconds later Ginny was by the side of him.

"Finally, I thought we were never going to get out of there." Ginny said as she went towards the kitchen, "do you want a drink." She added shouting from the kitchen.

**Please read and review (but be nice) it's my first Harry Potter FF.**

**I will update sometime next week hopefully.**


End file.
